Mae Daemoenia
by karsonmichelle
Summary: PROMPT Regina Mills thought everything was finally going her way. She and Emma had reached an agreement about Henry, and the two idiots were somewhat tolerable these days. Until one night she is visited by an entity that brings a powerful magick. What is first thought to be harmless dreams, weaken Regina's magic, leaving her virtually defenseless. *If you want me to write, comment
1. PROMPT

**PROMPT**

 _Regina Mills thought everything was finally going her way. She and Emma had reached an agreement about Henry, and the two idiots were somewhat tolerable these days. Until one night she is visited by an entity that brings a powerful magick. What is first thought to be harmless dreams, weaken Regina's magic, leaving her virtually defenseless._


	2. The First Night

_Author's note's at the bottom._

* * *

After the former Evil Queen toweled down after her steaming shower, she began her bedtime ritual. The brunette brushed her teeth thoroughly, after which she slipped on her favorite nightgown. After drinking a glass of water, the mayor padded into her warm bedroom.

Regina Mills settled in between her Egyptian cotton sheets with a content sigh. She stretched out her right hand and grabbed her dog-eared copy of **Niccolò Machiavelli's Art of War.**

Her house was quiet, but it was a welcome silence. Around this time she would be lightly scolding Henry about sneaked bedtime snacks and tucking him in. Her shared son was over at his other mother's for the week so she had the house to herself. The mayor had to admit she was grateful for the alone time. The impromptu voyage to Neverland with the Charmings took a lot out of her.

After reading two chapters of strategy, Regina felt her mind begin to wind down. She let out a small yawn and marked her place like she would any other book. Regina placed the book on her bedside table, turned over on her left side with a small smile and drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

 _Regina blinked her eyes open to a cool sensation starting at her feet. She looked around her dark bedroom with sleep-blurred eyes. After seeing nothing, the brunette simply shook her head and closed her eyes, trying to will herself back to sleep._

 _When the cooling sensation continued to steadily rise up her legs, Regina began to raise up in frustration. Only to find that she simply couldn't. It was like she was being held there firmly by an unknown force. Regina immediately shook what sleep was left out of her system and tried to raise again. This time the force pinned her down more securely. An unspoken command that said not to move._

 _That Regina of course ignored._

 _She tried once more to raise her body and gasped as her chest was instantly met with a weight. It did not hurt, it just settled on her chest in warning. The weight only felt heavier when she attempted to sit up. So with an irritated groan the brunette relaxed partially. Instead, she decided to focus on what kind of dream she was having._

 _In her inner musings, she had forgotten about the feeling that caused her to 'wake up.' So naturally when she felt a sensation against her clit she gasped in surprise and pleasure. Regina looked down quickly, but saw no one and nothing. However, her light blue nightgown was slowly rising over her hips, gradually bunching at her waist. Her nude lower body was now exposed to the mysterious chill. Before she could fully react, her tan, toned legs were lifted and spread apart provocatively. Regina's eyes widened in shock as she tried to close them. But she stopped when the phantom weight reappeared on her chest._

 _Her full lips parted with a low moan as the feeling slipped inside her easily and spread soothingly throughout her small body. She could do nothing but grip the sheets under her and subtly grind her lower body into the sensation that was building inside her. Regina's moans pitched higher and higher as she felt her climax cover her completely._

 _After she calmed down, she relaxed her arched neck and released the crumpled sheets, feeling hazy and sleepy. Her legs eased back down gently and her nightgown followed. And as the brunette drifted back off to sleep, she swear she felt lips against her own._

* * *

Regina awoke in the morning feeling slightly more tired than normal. She glanced over at her alarm clock and saw that she had overslept. It would make sense that she had. The mayor had refused to sleep on the wet jungle floor. Regina yawned softly and lazily propped her body up against her pillows. And instantly her dream from the previous night hit her square in the chest.

She quickly looked down at herself, almost expecting to find someone or something there to explain the experience. And when she found nothing she simply shook it off as a crazy dream. Regina slid out of the comfortable bed and walked into her bathroom to start the day.

Completely unaware of a man with black hair and icy blue eyes watching her every move.

* * *

 _This is a little different I know. It was just something I had laying around. Thank you for reading!_

 _***If you want me to continue, just leave a review._


End file.
